


Fake it Till We Make It

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [378]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Fake Relationship, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam just figures Benny hasn't realized that a little goes a long way when it comes to maintaining a cover.





	

* * *

Sam supposes he should have been prepared for this. Vampire stalking a gay bar, them staking the place out…people are going to draw certain conclusions. 

It keeps their cover and keeps anyone from getting nosy about the two strangers, and so therefore it serves its purpose.

Benny seems pretty into it, though. At first, Sam thinks Benny is just very dedicated to preserving their cover, not yet aware that a little goes a long way. But after a while, he starts thinking it might be something more.

Benny has a hand on the small of his back and won’t stop smiling at him like Sam is the most interesting thing in the world, even if Sam is only re-iterating facts about their case. Benny keeps watching his mouth. Sam licks his lips, conscious, but that only drags Benny’s gaze more intently to him.

At one point, Benny even leans over and brushes a kiss against Sam’s cheek. Sam tries to look around, to see who’s watching them critically enough that Benny felt that that was necessary, but he doesn’t see anyone.

He doesn’t say anything. Benny’s senses are better than his, maybe he felt someone watching them. Better Sam not bring it up and put his foot in his mouth when there very well could be a perfectly logical explanation.

Nothing short of a vampire walking in seems able to drag Benny’s eyes from Sam. But that does it, Benny sniffing the air and becoming instantly alert.

From there, they follow the vampire and his latest unsuspecting victim out back and take care of things before he can kill anyone else. Once he’s dead and his scared almost-victim sent off with a reminder not to talk about what happened, Sam runs a hand through his hair.

“Guess that takes care of that,” he says. “Wanna get out of here?”

Benny fidgets a bit. “Actually…wonderin’ if you wanted to stay,” he says quietly, looking more over Sam’s shoulder than at Sam.

Sam was right then, this was more than an act so people didn’t ask questions. This was… a chance, a seduction, a prelude to what could come.

Sam smiles, and reaches for Benny’s hand, which immediately latches on to his own. “Lead the way,” he says.

Benny does, and Sam follows him back into the bar. Benny gets Sam another beer, and continues to spend the rest of the night unable to take his eyes off of Sam. Sam finds himself in much the same predicament.

As first dates go, it’s a pretty good one, Sam thinks.


End file.
